


Underpants

by beforeclocks



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard has a 'phobia of pants'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underpants

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic written in 2010. Posted here to keep everything tidy.

"VINCE!"

Vince looks up from building his house of cards, "What's up, Howard?"

"Don't you 'what's up, Howard' me. Why, Vince, was there a pair of underpants on my side of the room," Howard practically hisses the last bit, his tiny eyes bulging to almost normal size.

"Alrigh', cool your boots. I'll move them."

"That's not the point!" Howard screeches. Vince pauses, half-way standing. He looks at Howard curiously then grins.

"Howard... Have you got some sort of phobia of pants?"

Howard's eyes dart to all four corners of the room before settling back on Vince, or more specifically a little to the left of Vince.

"Yes," he sighs. "I have a phobia of pants."

Vince clearly misses the sarcasm because he claps his hands together in delight before fixing Howard with a serious stare.

Howard jumps backwards, as if he's been burnt.

Vince stands up fully then, stretching out his limbs. "Come on," he walks towards the bedroom and Howard follows, very confused. 

Vince motions for Howard to shut the door and then gestures for him to sit on the bed, so they're next to each other; Howard perched as far on the edge as possible and Vince in the middle of the mattress with his legs crossed.

Vince looks pointedly at the floor. "Pick them up."

Howard looks down too. It's the pants that got caught in his foot this morning when he was making the bed. The blue, sparkly pants which almost broke his neck.

"Go on," Vince encourages. "They're clean."

Howard, deciding he might as well play this ridiculous game, leans forward tentatively and picks the offending garment up between thumb and forefinger, nose wrinkled.

"Good," Vince offers, smiling at him gently. Howard rolls his eyes when Vince is looking.

"I'm going to go grab a shower, are you going to be okay being alone with the pants?"

Howard manages to restrain himself from throttling the stupid Electro Poof. He nods slowly, gritting his teeth.

Vince smiles, pats Howard on the shoulder and heads out of the bedroom.

Howard waits until he can here the shower running before reaching over and tucking the pants under his pillow.


End file.
